Seventh Year? Let's Call it Complicated
by mooooomo
Summary: Seventh Year is supposed to be the best year at Hogwarts. It's the last year before you're on your own; this is no exception for The Marauders, Lily and friends. Follow them through summer after sixth year, and then all through seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

**Seventh Year? Let's Call it Complicated **

**First off this story is co-written by myself and MollyOllyLuvsHP, so if it sounds like two different people wrote that's because two people did write it. This is our first published fanfic so I'm not sure if it's any good, but I hope you like it.**

**It's written from the perspective of James, Lily, Sirius and Remus during the Marauders seventh year sort of time. You won't get confused when the person changes because it's labeled.**

**Disclamer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, but that's kind of obvious since this is FANfiction, and she's the author not a fan, but yeah...**

Lily

Summer holiday just began, and all the way home on the train from Hogwarts I could only think one thing. It was not oh I can't wait to see my parents. Oh I can't wait to be rid of school work for a while. I just kept thinking, _Will Petunia talk to me this summer? Will she just forgive me?_ It had been since the summer before my first year that she had been a normal older sister to me. You would think after all the years I would get over it, but I couldn't. I still remember her and me playing at the park, telling each other secrets, and how I called her Tuney. She was my sister I couldn't forget her when every holiday she was there, but acted as if I wasn't.

In the compartment my three friends sat around me laughing about funny things they were thinking. Evelyn my best friend had her short blonde haired head thrown back in a comical way as she laughed. Alice with her cute pixie cut brown hair was talking of becoming an auror, and fighting off those Death Eater people. Mary was shaking her head back and forth making her brown hair shake everywhere talking of anything and everything as she always did. I sighed and continued to think. Evelyn heard me though.

"Lily what's the matter?" she asked. I gave her a little smile and a passive "Nothing Ev." Of course Evelyn Jensen would not believe that. She gave me her sarcastic I'm sure Lily sort of look.

"Lily we can tell that something's bothering you. "my friend Mary added. I sighed; I would have to tell them. I looked out the window for a moment while thinking of what to say. The train was rolling past the lovely English countryside that I adored. My family used to have a country cottage here Petunia and I would play when we were little. I turned back to my friends who were staring at me expectantly.

"It's just my sister. You know Petunia. She had her first year at muggle University this year. I'm hoping that maybe she'll talk to me this summer since we're older, and I would hope mature enough to not have ridiculous prejudices. We used to get along, but now she pretends I don't exist. Mum and Dad have tried to get her to talk to me, but she won't listen. "I said unhappily.

"Lily, I know she's your sister, and you still care about her, but maybe you should just forget about it for now. You've got us, and if ever you need somebody to talk to, just owl. "Evelyn stated in her ever so brilliant way of wording everything well.

"Besides Lily, nobody really gets on with their sisters. I don't. My sisters and I almost always argue. They think they're so much better because they were Ravenclaws…"Mary continued to chatter on, but I stopped listening as we often did when she kept on talking like that.

"It's all okay Lily. We are going to have so much fun this summer; even if that weird muggle sister of yours won't talk to you. This is our last summer holiday ever. Next year after school we'll have to go out and get jobs, and stuff."Alice said. I smiled, and gave them all. I could always count on my friends to be there for me.

"Thank y-"I began, but then there was a huge explosion coming from another compartment near ours. We all looked at each other with serious expressions. "The Marauders."We said together, knowing full well that it was the fault of four Gryffindor boys who were unfortunately in our year, and who caused more trouble than anybody at Hogwarts. There was Sirius Black, the most annoying womanizing boy ever. There was Peter Pettigrew, a rather plump boy who did whatever the other three asked him to. There was Remus Lupin, a prefect who was actually a bit nice and smart, but still one of them. The worst of them all was James Potter, who had had a crush me since our second year, and persistently tried to get me to date him.

* * *

><p>James<p>

"No no no Peter! You have to put the puppy hair in not the cat hair!" Remus scolded Peter who obediently dropped the pinch of hair he was holding and put the other kind in. Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"Honestly what's the difference anyways?" Sirius said. "Either way there would be an explosion." I nodded my head vigorously with agreement.

"The cat hair would put a chemical in the air that with the other substances we are putting in here could kill us all!" Remus explained.

"So what you're saying is we should have made it with the cat hair and put it in Snapes compartment," Sirius said seriously. One of the pureblood Black children he was always up to mischief and loved to torment what could be considered to be us, the Marauders, worst enemy, Severus Snape. We didn't have a good reason to hate him just that he had greasy ugly black hair (doing an injustice to people with black hair like Sirius and I) and fancied Lily Evans, the girl who I was in love with. To do away with him would be easiest for everybody but we weren't looking for a life in Azkaban.

"I'm not going to take responsibility for killing people Sirius. And, no, we wouldn't have had time to take it into another compartment. We would have had to make it in there and that is too suspicious," Remus further explained. Sometimes I think he is too smart for his own good and should just live life on a limb like Sirius and I.

BAM! The mixture exploded loudly and a cloud of purple smoke protruded in the small compartment. The noise was so loud I'd bet it was heard all the way to Hogwarts and headmaster Dumbledore was going to owl my parents, Moony's parents, and Wormtail's parents, but not Sirius' since they hate him and wouldn't care. "What? Why is the smoke purple? It should have been… Wait there wasn't supposed to be any smoke at all! Peter what did you add?" Moony was panicking as he often did when events turned out wrong.

"Err Moony I know that you're concerned to as to how your potion failed but maybe possibly we should evacuate," I stammered. The smoke was slowly getting thicker and it burned my throat when I was breathing. Padfoot in response opened the sliding compartment door and we all ran into the corridor.

"Now what" Wormtail asked. All our faces were covered with purple dust that didn't seem to be coming off. Remus was furiously trying to scrape it off his hands.

"Well I guess we go to another compartment in hopes not to get caught," I said with a grin. I lead them all to Lily's compartment where her and her friends were seated. Lily and Evelyn wouldn't make room for us to sit, but Alice and Mary moved over to sit with them and we all squeezed into one tiny little compartment, not that _I_ minded.

* * *

><p>Remus<p>

"Nice going Pete, you messed up the potion, so now we have to go sit with Lily and her friends." I angrily chastised. I knew Peter screwed things up a lot and didn't mean to, but the werewolf in me always seems to come through and I end up yelling at him.

"What's so bad about sitting in an overcrowded compartment with a bunch if hot girls? Not scared of women are you Moony?"Sirius asked in his playful way as we continued through the train corridor. I rolled my eyes. They all assumed that just because I didn't date many girls that I was scared of them. Really I just didn't want my condition to get in the way so I always just tried to keep dating to a minimum.

"No Padfoot, I am not afraid of women. I just hate to listen to James making a fool of himself in front of his beloved Lily like he always does. You with the other three as well."

"Hey mate, I don't make a fool of myself in front of Lily. She definitely wants me." James stated indignantly "Besides Pads is done with all those other girls who he's been with. Now Sirius has his eye on Evans' friend Jensen."James smirked and looked over at Sirius who I think was slightly blushing. We had reached the girls compartment, and in seeing us there Lily and Evelyn attempted to lock the door, but James and Sirius were too quick.

"Hey Evans, there was this weird random explosion in our compartment, so we're going to need to stay in here."James said while inching he way in. Lily rolled her eyes, as did Evelyn. Alice and Mary seemed to try to hold us off, but in seeing that it wasn't going to work just let us in.

"Thanks ladies."Sirius said charmingly. The girls all gave him an irritated look as we squished into the compartment. Peter looked at them as if he'd never seen a girl before, and I gave a sheepish smile. I knew we really could treat them better, but for some reason we didn't.

"Err, so does anyone want to play exploding snap?" I asked pulling a pack of cards from my pocket. The girls all gave a tentative glance at the cards scared that they were a trick then deciding that they weren't they smiled. Mary instantly decided to play chattering in about how fun she thought the game was. Alice did the revelio charm before deciding it was safe. Evelyn decided that she might as well. Lily was the only one not completely in. We looked at her, nonverbally questioning whether or not she was playing. She sighed.

"I'm not playing if Potter is playing. "she said glaring at him. He gave her a charming smile back. Just as I said, he was kind of making a fool of himself.

"Well, I'm not playing unless Evans is playing." James retorted. With that statement neither of them ended up playing. Lily sat staring out the window. James sat staring at her. The rest of us were having fun playing exploding snap. Sirius, who was losing kept saying that we were all cheating.

* * *

><p>Sirius<p>

_Stupid Remus… Stupid game… Stupid cheaters…_I thought angrily. Once again I was stuck playing exploding snap the game I always lose. I have to admit though that seeing Evelyn playing and that cute little smile she had whenever she won wasn't too bad.

"Anything sweet off the trolley my dears?" the plump woman who pushed the snacks all around the entire train asked happily.

"Two of everything," Prongs said pulling out his money. "Take anything you want, ladies and gents, my treat," Evelyn took a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Mary took a pumpkin pasty, and Alice took a chocolate frog. After we all grabbed our treats and were eating I noticed Prongs wasn't eating.

"Prongs why aren't you eating? You always eat," I inquired.

"Evans I can't eat until you do," he said looking right to the girl who he had been obsessed with sense our second year.

"I don't want anything you bought," Lily said defiantly.

"But it's all so good. I didn't' even touch it!" James said, clearly offended.

"I do not want any."

"Come on Evans it is all sweet just like you," Prongs said giving her his award winning Potter grin that most girls melt at. Lily just turned her head the opposite way pretending she couldn't see him. I think she just wanted to hide the fact she loved his charm. "Don't you think you're being childish?"

"No Potter I most certainly do not. I don't want any so I didn't take any. How is that rude or childish?" She asked.

"Licorice Wand?" he asked tossing one her way. "Hmmm no? How about bubble gum popular in both the muggle world and wizarding one. You must like that," she shook her head no. James sighed and piled all the access treats up. One by he started to toss them at her.

"Ouch Potter what do you think you're doing?" Lily snapped at him.

"I insist you eat some. So I am throwing them all your way," he explained.

"I won't eat them," she insisted.

"I will!" Evelyn chimed in grabbing some treats and giving them to Alice and Mary. The compartment went quite. Moony, Wormtail, Alice, Mary, Evelyn, and I ate. Prongs and Lily sat on opposite sides both of their arms crossed glaring at each other.

"So umm, what are you girls doing over the summer break?" Moony asked to start a polite conversation.

"I'm going to visit some family in America. They are trying to see if there are any magical ties in the country so we are visiting them," Wormtail said excitedly.

"I'm visiting my cousin Andromeda and her family for two weeks while Prongs here goes to France with his family. Then when they return I'll stay there considering Mum kicked me out a few years ago," I said trying to get this conversation to go further on.

"Well we are going to all stay at Evelyn's house and go swimming and shopping in the surrounding muggle area for about the entire month on August. It'll get Lily away from that terrible sister of hers and Alice might try to get together with Frank and-"

"Mary no!" Alice shouted.

"What are you doing inviting them over to stay with us?" Evelyn yelled.

"Don't even think about it, Black or you Potter. If you do I'll hex you into oblivion!" Lily spat. If looks could kill my dear friend James Potter would be dead at this moment. I feel sorry the bloke fell for a girl like her.

**We hope you liked this. I'll post more later, probably next week. R&R please! P.S. can you guess who wrote which people?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. We're still working things out, so try not to judge us when the characters are a little ooc, or the chapter just sounds boring. These are actually hard characters to work with since we know so little about them. **

**Also Evelyn Jensen is an oc, Mary is Mary McDonald mentioned a few times in the books, and Alice is a young Alice Longbottom as you may have guessed.**

**Disclaimer-Were J.K. because she isn't two people, and we just aren't her. Any characters that aren't oc belong to her.**

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

"Mum! Dad!"I yelled running towards my parents in Kings Cross Station. We had all just gotten off the train, said goodbyes, and headed to our families. I looked around me hoping to maybe see Petunia. Just as I expected there was nothing, but random strangers around. I could see my parents looking at me sympathetically.

"I know you were hoping to see your sister Lily-Pad, but you know how she is."Dad said kindly putting an arm around me as we headed to our car.

"It's alright, I don't care. Let's just head home okay?" I didn't really want to talk about Tuney. It wasn't just that she hated my magic; she hated that my parents seemed to like me more.

"Well we invited her over for some tea today. She's coming with this boy she met at University."Mum said encouragingly as we got into our car.

"Dursley's his name Vernon Dursley. Seem like a nice fellow, but rather dull if you ask me. Do you have any gentleman after you at Hogwarts?"Dad asked. My eyes got wide; I was shocked that Dad would ask that. I could feel myself blushing too.

"N-no Dad! I don't have any boys after me at Hogwarts."I said thinking of James Potter."Well I have some guy friends and this one boy who likes me, but I don't like him."

"Well maybe you should give that boy a chance. You know you can be a bit of a perfectionist darling."Mum stated. We were reaching our little house now. Dad parked the car, and we got out. I went to my room to put my trunk away. I turned the doorknob, and walked in only to find my sister. _My _sister Petunia.

"Tuney?"I let out her name like whisper. I walked into the room and shut the door. "W-what are you doing here, in my room?" She lifted her blonde head to look at me. I sat down next to her on my bed, and looked at her questioningly.

"I came to talk to you Lily. There's something I have to tell you. I have met a boy who I really like. We couldn't be more compatible. He's just like me; he's practical, knowledgeable, and doesn't believe in your kind at all." My face fell. What was she saying?"I'm going to go live with him, and we hope to get married after school. We probably won't talk to you or Mum and Dad. I love you my dear little sister I wish you a nice life, but, but I just can't sit here and overlook what you are. Bye Lily. "She said standing up and walking out the door. I sat motionless unable to realize what my sister had just said.

When I finally came to the realization, I just pulled out a quill and parchment.

Dear Evelyn,

I can't wait for August. Petunia hates me and is moving out. I'll stay with my parents the rest of this month, but can I please stay with you next month along with August? I can't bear to stay here by myself. Besides I know you will cheer me up. You can owl the girls too if you want.

Lot of Love, Lily

Dear Lily,

I'll see next month then. The rest of the girls will be there too. That means we get to have at least a little time before the Marauders try to ruin our summer.

See you soon, Evelyn

James

"James Potter! How could you destroy a whole compartment? You are still a reckless boy and it seems as if that will never change," my mother told me her typically loving warm eyes were cold and piercing my skin. "And Sirius you as our practically adopted son should try to hold yourself in a higher position. Both of you need to grow up!" Sirius hung his head low. He didn't try to impress people but he sure hated letting my parents down.

"It won't happen again Mum I swear to it," I said solemnly. Padfoot nodded in agreement.

"You'd better hope so young man," my father chimed in. "Sirius your cousin said she would be here as soon as possible but her daughter Nymphadora was giving her some trouble. The plan is you will stay there for two weeks and then remain with us at our home from the rest of the holiday."

"Okay, sounds fine to me," he responded cheerfully. We stood there chatting amongst ourselves while the other students reunited with their parents as if they had been gone for more than one term. Sirius was a little disappointed and I knew why; after his mother kicked him out of the house he had been taken off the family tree not to be acknowledged as a Black: the best of the best no longer. Now he was an outcast everywhere and I do think he missed his family a little.

A few minutes later a woman with a small frame and shoulder length dark brown hair strode towards us holding a little girl's hand partially leading the way partially dragging her in our direction. The little girl had her cotton candy pink hair in up in one pony tail wearing yellow overalls and a purple shirt underneath. The girl picked up the speed and hurled herself towards Sirius who picked her up and spun her around.

"Later Pongs," he said with a smile as he walked off to join his cousin. I followed my parent and we went home. The whole way they kept saying how I better not disgrace them when we were in France and blah blah blah… I just tuned them out.

A few days later we went to Paris, France and can I say boring! We went to all sorts of muggle attractions. There was many old buildings, tiny cramped shops with over priced trinkets, and many restaurants where the portion sizes were too small and I remained hungry even after I finish a four course meal. Although for some reason my mother couldn't stop going on and on about how wonderful it all was I suppose it's a woman thing that I won't ever understand.

The whole time I was there I thought about Lily. The whole month of August she wasn't going to be far from me. 'Accidently' meeting up would be super easy and the best thing was it wasn't going to be just Sirius and me, but Remus too. If only the two weeks would end and Sirius could arrange everything for the upcoming month.

Remus

"James and Sirius got you to do what?"My mother yelled on we drove home from Kings Cross. I sat in the back seat, Dad sat in the driver's seat, and Mum sat in the passenger seat staring back at me.

"I-I err. They got me to make a potion for them, but it went a bit wrong. That's all Mum. "I stuttered. My mother and father were both very loving people even with my condition, but when Mum was mad she was mad. I looked to Dad begging for his help.

"Dear let's just drop it." He said to Mum." It was just a bit of boy's fun, he didn't mean to blow up the compartment." She sighed and turned back to me smiling.

"I'm sorry Remus dear. You're our only son, and a werewolf at that. I don't want to see you getting hurt or in trouble. I've got some of your favorite cookies baking at home. You can play chess with your father and tell all about how school was."Mum said. We reached our house, and just as Mum said, Dad and I sat down to a game of Wizards Chess. Mum gave us a plate full of cookies for a snack, and sat on the couch watching the game.

"So how was school Remus?"Dad asked.

"It was good. I had fun with the guys, and we learned plenty. I'm scared for NEWTS next year."

"They really aren't that bad son. I actually thought they were easy. Just study a lot and you'll do fine." Dad told me. I smiled and we continued to play our chess game.

"I can't believe this my last summer holiday. James, Sirius and I are going to try to make the most of it." I said after a few minutes.

" When are you going to James' house again? "Mum inquired kindly.

"August. James is going to France for 2 weeks, and Sirius is staying with his cousins. When August comes we'll be sat James' "I told them. It was nice to be home, but it got boring without my friends around. _I'll probably stay in my room reading until August._ I thought.

With that in mind I headed up to my room after mine and Dad's chess game. The room that I called mine was just a small, quaint room on the top floor of our house. It faced the front of our house, and looked out over Mum's flower garden. I had an old wooden bed with a worn quilt on it, and three shelves full of books adorned the walls. One wall had pictures of me, James, Sirius, Peter, Mum, and Dad smiling out of them. My room was very different from James and Sirius'. They had the newest fashioned beds, and posters of the best quidditch teams, not to mention their Witch of the Month Calendar that showed 12 different witches wearing very little clothing. It's not that I didn't like the calendar, it's my mum would kill me if I had one.

My parents weren't rich like James' or Sirius' though he didn't talk to them. My parents were the best I could ask for. They cared for me even though I was a werewolf. Not for a second did they think of putting me in some center. Mum with her soft blonde hair, and the caring brown eyes which I had inherited was the kindest person I knew. Dad with his honest blue eye, and sandy brown hair I had gotten too, was a hard worker who always encouraged me to be whatever I wanted. I would miss them when I left after seventh year, not that I would admit it.

Sirius

Little Dora could always put a smile on my face. I don't know why either; most little kids I'm immune to their cuteness powers but Dora is different. It could have something to do with the fact she was small and had bright pink hair that made her stand out of the crowd. Possibly the fact she held herself like she was the most important person in the world even though she was only five. Whatever the reason I loved her so much is she had taken notice and was fully aware I would do anything for her.

When we arrived at my Cousin Andromeda's house her and little Dora led the way to a little bedroom at the back of the house. It was small and had an old wooden bed in the middle. The quilt over top was worn and tattered. The shades over the window matched the quilt. There was a small bed side table, and a dresser that was made of the same wood as the bed. Over in the corner was a full size mirror was mounted to the wall. I slowly made my way towards it to realize my skin was still a little purple but it was fading away.

"I'm sorry it's so small but feel free to do whatever you want to the walls just as long as it's not permanent. For the next two weeks or whenever you want really, this is your home," Andromeda said kindly.

"You can stay here all summer holiday with me and my toys! I'll even share with you," Nymphadora said brightly. Andromeda laughed lightly.

"Come now Nymphadora let Sirius unpack," she told her daughter leading her out of the room. A few minutes later when I had all my clothes shoved into some drawers Dora came in. She smiled big and wide while I put up my Gryffindor wall hanging.

"What's that?" she asked curiously pointing at the hanging.

"Only the best house at Hogwarts in the entire world. It's the Gryffindor house; me and my friends are all in it," I explained.

"What are your friends like?" Dora asked.

"Well first off is Peter Pettigrew; we call him Wormtail because he can turn into a rat. He has sandy blond hair and is a little plump. We love him though 'cause he will do anything we want and is loyal that means he doesn't turn us in. Then there is Remus Lupin we call him Moony err because he loves the night. He is a little taller than I am and has brown hair and caring brown eyes. He is a Prefect and is smart; the smartest of us. Lastly is my best pal James Potter. His nickname is Prongs because he is the leader and they always get the cool names. He has messy black hair and his glasses square off his eyes. He is known for making all the trouble and is often in detention with me or being a Quidditch star. He is a chaser and a good one at that," I explained all my friends to this little girl. She nodded and smiled to everything I said about them.

"You must really like them huh Sirius? They seem very nice. Maybe one day I'll meet them too!" She said happily.

"Dinner!" Andromeda called. Dinner was stiff and quite event. I think Ted is a little wary of me. After that I played games with Dora and she jabbered on and on about stuff. Those two weeks I spent with the Tonks family was some of fastest weeks of my life. I had a lot of fun with little Nymphadora who looked different every day. I gave her a big pile of sweets and my Gryffindor hanging before I left. She claimed it was the best present she ever got. I think I might have to go back and visit a little more often. Andromeda invited me over during the Christmas holiday and I think I might actually come here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, what did ya think? Was it bad...? Was it good...? Please review! Reviews are the best things.<strong>

**Btw we are going to ask a random question at the end of each chapter. First one is...If you were a ninja would you want a plain black ninja mask or a mask of duck tape in any color? Answer with your review, well give you our answers next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! We're back(we being the co-authors of this crazy thing that we somehow call a story). Sorry for not updating for months. I wish we could say there was a reason, but it was mostly out of laziness. Thanks everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, subscribed or took interest in this. We will try to update more often, but now that the school year has started we are both busy with homework and other activities, so please don't be mad if there is a lack of updates.**

**Oh and the answer to the last question is duck taped kind of ninja mask.**

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

"Lilykins!" Evelyn shrieked while running toward me with her arms flapping. It's amazing how Evelyn always manages to make herself look like a total mental patient even though she's actually intelligent.

"Eviedoodle!" I yelled back in a mock excitement voice as I walked the little path into her house. "Where's Al and Mar?" Evelyn smacked herself on the forehead. (Mental patient!)

"I forgot to tell you that they went to get ice cream from the little muggle shop on the corner." Evelyn explained.

"Oh okay. So do you want to go inside?" I asked. We were just standing in her doorway at the moment. She laughed and led me in. It's not like this was my first time at Ev's house, I just like to use manners and wait for her to let me in. Once inside though I easily make myself comfortable. We headed to her bedroom which is decorated all red, gold, and girlyish for our dear Gryffindor house.

Pictures of me, her, Alice, Mary, her family, and other friends smiled at me all around. Evelyn is a true believer that the best way to preserve memories is through pictures rather than using a pensieve. I picked up a picture that sat on a book shelf near her bed. It was us celebrating Ev's 17th birthday. Evelyn drank her first sip of firewhiskey while the rest of us laughed happily. I smiled placing the picture back in its place.

Laughing, smiling, and being carefree was what we were supposed to do this summer, but now that the Marauders know what we're doing we'll never have peace.

"So where are your parents Evelyn?" I asked casually.

"At work of course. Everyone's always at work these days. Except Ella of course. She's a stay at home mum." Ella is Evelyn's older sister who is much nicer than mine. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just so empty here."

Ella gave me another 'sure that's what you mean Lily' look. She obviously knew that I had other things on my mind. I wasn't just going to tell her though.

"Lils?"

I sighed. "Well I was just thinking that we have to have a plan for when the boys show up. We are not going to let them ruin our summer holiday. We are going to make sure we have our best holiday by all costs."I explained.

"Yes I agree…but how will we do it?" Evelyn inquired with a thoughtful look on her face.

"How will we do what?" Mary asked as she and Alice walked in. Alice held a huge tub of ice cream. Mary held 4 large spoons.

"Hello ladies." Evelyn cheered. "We're just discussing how we're going to keep the Marauders from ruining our summer."

"Ah I see." Alice stated while plopping down on the bed next to Ev. "Well girls, are you ready to plot the warfare of our summer?" She pulled the lid off the ice cream. It was chocolate, my favorite. Mary gave us each a spoon. We each scooped some ice cream up before stopping to make a toast.

"To beating the Marauders at their own game!" Evelyn cried.

"To being able to use magic while beating them!" Alice cheered.

"To making this our best summer ever!" Mary added happily.

"To not giving in no matter what and this chocolate ice cream!" I yelled loudly.

With that we all ate the now melting scoops and went to the tub for more. I don't care who James Potter is or thinks he is, he isn't ruining summer on my watch.

* * *

><p>James<p>

When the two dreadfully dull weeks finally ended I wasn't too surprised when I came home to Sirus lounging on my bed.

"Hello there old pal," I greeted him casually.

"Hi. So I've been thinking about what to do to get Evens to fall for you so I don't have to hear about it anymore," he vaguely stated.

"Oh? And what might it be?" I inquired running my hands through my hair.

"I don't have a _plan_ just the thought to do it. I figured Moony would be helpful on the whole plan thing. But I just realized that he won't be here for two more weeks. Sooo I'm at a loss."

"Help. Great help you are. Now up off my bed you great git!" Sirus begrudgingly sat up.

"What if I got Jensen to like me and then convinced her to convince Evans to give you a try! It seems easy enough!" He said excitedly.

"Sure, and while we're at it lets keep a unicorn as a pet," I responded sarcastically.

We sat in silence for a while until I finally decided to owl Moony to ask him to come stay early to help us plot and scheme because as amazing as I am I don't come up with the best ideas nor does Sirus. Our only hope was that Moony would feel sympathy towards us and come over leaving his entire precious book for another year.

* * *

><p>Remus<p>

"Hahaha. Oh Billy when will you learn? Jenny will not like you because your just as much a prat to her as James is to Lily." I said aloud. I was addressing the character inside my book, but of course he was not real, so I was basically talking to myself.

I had been doing about the same thing every day for the past two weeks. My schedule was get up, eat breakfast, do summer school work, at lunch, read all afternoon, eat dinner with my parents, spend some time with them, and then reading again.

Somehow the lack of seeing my friends had brought me to relating everything in my books to them. I was currently reading a book about a bloke just like James who insisted on wooing his girl by being a total git. I've yet to understand how this seems like a fool proof plan to both the fictional character and the real guy.

I also don't understand how Sirius' being charming, getting the girl, and then dumping the girl plan makes sense either. For me it just makes sense to avoid romance as a whole and focus on more important things.

I was about to yell at my book again when I heard a tapping at my window. It was an owl, James' owl actually. I let it in and took the note.

Moony,

Sooo me and Padfoot are back at my place and we need your help. We really really need your help. It's not for a stupid reason I promise. We just need help figuring how to get Lily to fall in love with me. Just tell your parents that you're coming over earlier. My parents don't care, so it's fine.

Prongs

I went downstairs to find my mother preparing dinner (the muggle way because she's a muggle).

"Hi sweetie." She said.

"Hi Mum. James just owled me saying that he would like me to come over early is that okay?" I asked nervously. I'm not sure why, but I feel kind of bad when I just leave them for my friends. I suppose it doesn't matter though since I spend most of my time reading rather than talking to them anyway.

"Of course you can. I'll tell your father when he gets home. Are you apparating?"

"Yeah, thanks Mum. Love you." I said while hugging her.

A few minutes later I had grabbed my things and apparated to James' house. He came out right when I appeared at his front door. I could see Sirius behind him.

"Moony!" They both cheered. I smiled and we all headed to the room that James and Sirius shared. Just as I said before its very nice looking. Sirius flopped down on his bed, James sat down leaving room for on his, so then I sat down too.

"Sooo now that you're here, I think you should deal with Prongs' problem." Sirius stated. "Because the way I see it is we either help James, or we'll never hear the end of his whining."

I laughed at this. James rolled his eyes, but looked at me anxiously waiting to know what genius plan that I was somehow supposed to have come up with in the few minutes between receiving James' owl and arriving at James' house.

"Okay well, here's the plan. Stop acting like an idiot and showing off. Try to be Lily's friend or at least try to understand her more. It does no good to be rude to her and then expect her to fall in love with you." I explain. James and Sirius stared at me for a few moments before bursting out in laughter.

"That's a good one Moony. 'Just try being friends' Hahaaha. Okay so James here's what we're gonna does: we'll just happen to bump into the girls at various places and do what we do. Charm them. Make them laugh. Whatever we have to do to get them to understand what we mean." Sirius told us. He smiled proudly and James smiled at the idea that Sirius thought was "full proof."

I frowned a moment at the fact that Sirius thought I was joking, but then smiled. I can never say no to my best friends. As stupid as their plans are I always end up going along with them any way.

* * *

><p>Sirus<p>

After a night of fool proof planning we went to bed early so we could wake up and watch where the girls went. It was more of spying not stalking but take it as you might because Moony thinks it's stalking and I think it as spying and James just says they are the same thing. I fell asleep thinking about the differences between stalking and spying.

The next morning at seven the alarm woke us with its blaring beeping.

"Oh for Merlin's sake somebody turn the bloody thing off!" James yelled. Remus just put the pillow over his head and rolled over. So the task was left up to me, I thought testily. I picked up the little black box and tried to figure it out but then got fed up with it.

With a shrug off my shoulders I threw it against the wall with all my might. Finally it was quite except the clock contraption was now broken into many pieces.

"Bloody hell! What was that! Merlin Padfoot you git!" James yelled in astonishment at the pieces piled up the wall.

"What did you want me to do? I have no experience with these things! I did what I thought best and you didn't object actually I didn't think you had a preference!" I yelled back.

"Okay, I've heard enough from the both of you. James go sit at your window where you claim to see all that goes on inside the Jensen household. And you Sirius do something useful like getting food or something," Moony said glaring at the both of us.

After breakfast while I sat literally counting all the times the fan went around in a circle James bursted into the room.

"They are going to the mall! The girls wanna go shopping and so will we," James exclaimed.

"And our alibi is that we need a new alarm clock because that's the truth," I added in. And with that we cleaned ourselves off and went to the mall for Operation Get the Girls to Actually like Us.

* * *

><p><strong>So tada! this is about I don't know 3 hours worth of our time. Hope you liked it. We try to keep things good and fun. new question is if you had a pet duck what would its name be?(preferably use 'h' names).<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. We saw that some people reviewed, so we decided to neglect our homework and write. Hope you like it!**

**The question answer is Herbert.**

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

_Beep! Beep! Beeeep! _"Ugh Evelyn turn that bloody thing off!" Alice screamed. Evelyn lifted her head, looked at Alice, looked at her muggle alarm clock then put h

er head back down

"Mmph."Ev grumbled. "You do it."

"Ugh, too tired."

"Lils?" Evelyn asked innocently. Rolling my eyes I pulled out my wand and silenced the beeping machine.

Looking around me I found that Mary was still somehow asleep, Alice was curled into a ball squeezing her pillow tightly against her head, and Evelyn was laying face down on her bead.

"Okay girl, time to get up." I said while pulling open the curtains. Sun poured the room and moans came from the girls. "Come on it's almost 10:00. We need to go do something."

"Fine, but I'm going to need some caffeine." Ev stated.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

Suddenly Mary popped up from her sleeping position. "Good morning!" she cheered. How she manages to always do that I will never know. "So what are we doing today?"

"Errr I dunno." Evelyn said dumbly. She was right in saying she needed caffeine. She sounded like an idiot. "I would say we could go swimming at the muggle pool, but I don't have a bathing suit."

"Me either." Mary and I said together. Alice's eyes lit up.

"That's it! We'll go shopping. There's a shopping mall down the street isn't there?" She asked. Evelyn eyes lit up.

"Brilliant. Yes we'll do that."

Ten minutes later after we had ate some food and got dressed we left. Mary chattered about what kind of bathing suit she wanted while Alice, Evelyn, and I stared at Potter's house. Yes, James Potter's house is on the same street as Evelyn's. It's the one unfortunate thing about her home.

As far as we could tell the house looked empty. _Good, no Marauders to bother us. _I thought. We headed to a vacant alley at the end of the street where we apparated.

"So where should we go first?" Mary asked. We looked around at the various shops. Evelyn was of course interested in getting her swim suit. I fancied a visit to the book store. Mary wanted to look at the cute animals in the pet shop. Alice wanted to go the candy store.

"Well why don't we…"I trailed off. My friends stared at me confused before following my gaze. A few feet away stood none other than James Potter and his friends smiling and waving at us. This could _not_ be happening.

* * *

><p>James<p>

Lily claims she doesn't want us to find her and follow her around but she makes it so bloody easy. We literally entered the muggle mall and they stood looking at the oversized map of the area at the front of the building. Sometimes it's just too easy.

"Hey there Evans! Fancy meeting you here" I casually greeted.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Lily said in her typical annoyed tone.

"To buy a new muggle alarm clock, you see Padfoot here got into a fight with mine earlier and now it's broken into pieces," I explained gesturing at Sirus who smiled and took a bow.

"And you just so conveniently happened to go to the same mall at the same time as us. Just a coincidence I assume?" Her emerald green eyes were drilling holes into my skin.

"Yes, you see there is only one shopping mall in town and you see we actually want to enjoy ourselves so best to get the shopping done early," I reasoned calmly.

"We just came for swim suits so we could go the local pool," Mary said excitedly.

"Mary! Go away before you say anything any more destructive!" Lily demanded absolutely livid. Mary with a look of shock ran off and Alice followed her. That's something I'll never get with girls if ones upset they can't be alone. I mean what could go wrong?

"Ugh look at what you made me do! Now I have to apologize to Mary she didn't mean to but then you just made me so angry that I snapped at her. Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way," Lily said taking off in the direction where Mary and Alice had disappeared to.

"What you're supposedly looking for is down that hallway so I expect none of you will be following us," Jensen said pointing her finger in the opposite direction in which she sprinted of.

"We know where they are going," Sirus said brightly. We did considering there was only one swimming pool.

"But we don't know when," Remus stated.

"We can find out but if either Sirus or I follow it'll be suspicious. It's up to you Moony I assume that at one point or another they will make a trip to the book shop and you can gather up information," I planned.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it because I wanted to go there anyways," he agreed and left the small cramped electronic store. I absent mindedly grabbed another black clock and went to pay for it. Then Sirus and I took a trip to the sweet shop for some chocolate as payment for Remus having to do all the work.

* * *

><p>Remus<p>

"Hello." A woman said kindly as I walked into the bookstore. I assumed she was the store's owner or manager.  
>"Hello." I replied before heading towards a shelf at the back of the store. I figured that being in the back behind all the other shelves would be the best place not to be seen. I looked around at the books hoping to find something decent. I found that I was in the romance section.<p>

Books about forbidden love, new love, old love, and everything else stood on shelves around me. Of course of all the books it had to be romance. It made me think of James and his "plan" to get Lily.

"James…Sirius….ughhh." Suddenly I heard laughter. It was the girls.

"James is such an idiot." Lily stated. Her friends laughed and nodded in agreement. I watched as each girl pulled a book off the shelves and examined them.

"Well at least he'll never know that we're going swimming tomorrow." Mary said.

"Mary! Not so loud. He may not be here, but I wouldn't be surprised if he were somewhere near." Evelyn told her.

_Well James isn't around…but he did send me._ I thought. Spying on them made me feel like an awful person, but I made no effort to move.

"Oops sorry. Where's the cute little animal books?" Mary asked. The owner pointed to a shelf to her left.

"I think I'm going to go look at the romance novels back there."Lily started walking towards my hiding place. I started to panic. There was no way to leave without being seen. I quickly picked up the first book I saw. It was Pride and Prejudice. I opened it to a random page and started reading.

"Remus?" I heard Lily say. I lifted my head from the book to see her confused face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm er reading?" I stated. I lifted the book for her to see.

"Pride and Prejudice? Really?"

"Yeah. My mum likes it, so I thought I would try it."I told her. She didn't believe me, I could tell from her eyes.

"Remus…are you lying?"She inquired. I looked down at the book, back to her and then down again.

"I-I…no."She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'truth now.' "Er yes."

"What are you doing then?"

"James and Sirius sent me to spy on you girls." I explained. She glared at me a moment before laughing.

"Of course they did. Ugh well that's great…Remus I'm going to have to ask you to do something for me. You are going to go back to James and Sirius to tell them that we're going swimming in 2 days instead of tomorrow." She said. I nodded before mutely walking away.

"Ehem." I turned to see the owner woman staring at my hands. I was still holding Pride and Prejudice.

"Oh uh sorry." I handed her the book and payed for it with some muggle money. I would need something to keep me entertained while James and Sirius executed the rest of their "plan" anyways.

James and Sirius ran toward me right as I came out. "What did they saw? When are they swimming?"Sirius asked me.

"The day after tomorrow." I said. I must have looked like I was lying because James gave me a funny look.

"Really Remus?"James questioned.

"No…there going swimming tomorrow."

"Good job Moony!" Sirius congratulated. "We got you some chocolate."

I took the chocolate happily and we all headed back to James' house.

* * *

><p>Sirius<p>

The rest of the day came and went. Nothing important happened but I was told that under no circumstances could I touch the new clock. I was happy enough for that news because that bloody contraption was evil. During the evening James just talked and talked about Lily. I don't get it, she treated him so meanly but he was always forgiving her and following her like a faithful lap dog that just wanted to please everybody. Remus just read some muggle novel called Pride and Prejudice. I tried to ignore both and their comments of love and such while naming all spells I knew. I ended up repeating some.

The next morning we got up and decided to cook some eggs. James seemed very happy that there was no big mess or anything broken in his kitchen. We lounged about Prongs house. About noon we changed and after the four girls walked to the pool we decided the coast was clear so we walked there too. When we paid the entry fee because to do anything in the muggle world requires payment for some reason we picked a spot on some plastic white beach chairs. We spotted Jensen and Evans although I have to say they weren't hard to find considering Lily had bright red hair and Evelyn was wearing a bright pink bikini.

Lily stared at disbelief at Moony who hung his head low in response and then glared at Prongs and I. We both smiled and waved. This will be interesting I thought jumping into the cool water.

* * *

><p><strong>We hope to write more next weekend. Reviews please! New question is...pickles or olives?<strong>


End file.
